Happy Valentine's day sakura
by Chrissy-chan2060
Summary: sasusaku oneshot. i'm not good at summaries but u should read it. R&R pls...and no flames :D


Happy Valentine's Day...Sakura

„NARUTOOOO!!!!!" a pink haired teen yelled at the top of her lungs causing the entire village to scream and hide under their beds..

Haruno Sakura, a very beautiful seventeen-year old med-nin. Pink hair that reached her mid-back, striking green eyes, astonishingly carved features, the body of a goddess and the strenght of a thousand men. Surely a hard-to-forget personality and a fiesty temper.

„Hn. Dobe."

Uchiha Sasuke, former traitor, now head of the best ANBU squad Konoha ever had. Coal, misterious eyes and raven hair...the type of guy all girls would fall for...he even had his own fanclub...but of course he hated all those itching fan-girls.

„B-bu-but Sa-Sakura-chan how was I supposed to know..."Naruto, a very hiper-active boy stammered.

„Shut it!! How could you forget Hinata's birthday?!??!! What kind of a boyfriend are you?!??!"

„Uh...he he he...you see...the story is..."

„Shut it Naruto!!! You're as lame as Kakashi at inventing excuses! But enough of that! You have to make up for forgetting Hina's birthday! In two days it's Valentine's Day...and you're going to make that day the most special day for your girl!! Or else i'll punch you into oblivion you hear that?! "

„Y-yes m'am!"Naruto said obediently

„Now go and find a suitable gift for Hinata...AND NO RAMEN NARUTO!"

„Hn. That dobe really is stupid...forgetting his girlfriend's birthday like that" Sasuke said in his ever-cool voice.

„Yeah...you're right...that's why you are coming with me to make sure he doesn't screw things up" Sakura said with a grin. The raven haired boy sighed muttering under his breath, the only coherent words being „Sakura" and „annoying".

For the next two days, Sakura made all the necessary plans for the A-ranked mission: spy on Naruto.

Valentine's day came quickly and, in a few hours the plan would come into action. Sakura woke up, showered and got dressed. Since it wasn't an ordinary day, Sakura needed to dress up a little so she decided on wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a red rose on it and a dark-blue miniskirt. Putting on her boots she existed her house only to be greeted by half of the village's male population with boxes of candy and hearts, looking ready to eat her alive.

Luckily, at the same time, a certain Uchiha Sasuke was coming to pick her up for the „mission". Seeing the mob of lust-crazed boys, anger and...jealousy started building up within him. Yes...jealousy...because since his return half a year ago, after successfully avenging his clan...certain feelings started to grow for a certain pink haired goddess. He decided to save her life and, passing through the crowd, he took Sakura's hand, glaring at the lovesick puppies, and headed twards the old training ground.

„Thank you Sasuke...for helping me earlier" Sakura said with a smile.

„Hn. No problem." A slight smirk made it's way on the Uchiha's lips.

The day went on, as the mission was going unbelievably great! It seems like the date had been a complete success and Naruto was forgiven for forgetting Hinata's birthday.

„Thanks for coming with me today Sasuke...I now it was a drag for you...and thanks for bringing me home" Sakura said as they were at the front of her door.

„Hn. Don't mention it. By the way"Sasuke said giving Sakura a small pink and blue box"Happy Valentine's Day."

Sakura opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with the Uchiha fan on it. She looked at Sasuke with a suprised face. He smirked and kissed her gently on the lips."Now that you have the necklace it means you're mine" he said and left.

She stood on the porch speechless , unconsciously touching her lips...the lips Uchiha Sasuke had kissed. But then it hit her: „I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYBODY UCHIHA!!!!"

From across town, a raven haired boy only chuckled, knowing Sakura had accepted to be his wife.

Yay i finished it!!! Wohooo –throws a big party- my first fan-fiction ever!!!

Well anyway i hope u like it...

R&R pls:D:D and...be nice...thank you!! Hugs'n'kisses


End file.
